Gas and condensate extracted from a well, such as a natural gas well, include a variety of volatiles including light-weight volatiles (e.g., methane, ethane, propane, and butane) that are prone to boil off to atmosphere. For example, when stored in a storage tank (e.g., an API storage tank) at atmospheric pressure, such light-weight volatiles can be lost to atmosphere, resulting in a greenhouse gas emission and a loss of product that could otherwise be sold. Systems and methods as described herein can, in certain embodiments, provide a number of benefits including reduction of such emissions and improvement in a quality of product (e.g., gas, condensate) made available for transport, processing, sale, and use.